Te Reto Al Resto
by Auryl
Summary: Nunca desafíes a Gregory House. Especialmente si los dos estáis borrachos, eufórico deprimida jocoso apática, eres su jefa y te llamas Lisa Cuddy. PostApuesto el resto. Drabble. ¿Hace falta decir que es Huddy?


**Te Reto Al Resto**

Gregory House se jactaba de ser muchas cosas.

Presumía de ser el mejor diagnosticador del Hospital Universitario Princeton-Plainsboro, de Nueva Jersey y, con un alto porcentaje de seguridad infalible, del Mundo entero, Universo y alrededores.

Se sentía orgulloso cuando afirmaba no depender de nadie emocionalmente para ser mínimamente feliz. De no tener que rendir cuentas a nadie. De no sentir un agujero en el estómago al ver marchar a cualquier persona importante para él.

Porque no estaba atado a nadie. Porque su mapa emocional estaba en blanco.

Aunque a menudo aparecían motitas molestas y especialmente puñeteras en el centro de esa proyección impoluta, como James Wilson, Lisa Cuddy o Blythe House. Y muy, muy, muy de vez en cuando, pequeños puntos que ensuciaban el blanco de su punto emocional con nombres tan irritantes como Allison Cameron, Eric Foreman o incluso, Robert Chase.  
Porque podía ser un cabrón manipulador, pero no un jodido cabrón manipulador.  
Existía una sutil diferencia.

Gregory House se jactaba de ser muchas cosas.

De haber sido el mayor quebradero de cabeza de sus profesores en Michigan, del Consejo Estudiantil, de una novata de primero llamada Lisa Cuddy. De haberse sacado la carrera con honores y con la mínima asistencia a clase, de haber sido el mejor jugador de Lacrosse de su equipo. De haber descubierto a la tierna edad de seis años que si hablaba de los globitos que había visto expuestos en esa tienda de la esquina al ir al colegio, las señoras chillaban y se ponían rojas. De poder interpretar casi cualquier pieza sobre el piano decentemente con una mano.

Sí, se sentía orgulloso de muchas de sus batallitas. De ganar siempre. De ser infalible, a pesar de los continuos intentos de Cuddy – que se había puesto especialmente irritante aquella noche, ¿tendría que ver con su perversa culpabilidad por el caso de ese niño…Alan, o Ian? Bah, de todas formas le había salvado, ¿qué más daba si le había robado el caso o no se acordaba de su nombre? La cruz de Esther ya le había perseguido doce años – por demostrarle que no. De que estaba claro que, si había alguien allá arriba, Greg le caía bien. Y, cualquiera que lo conociera y tuviera el mínimo sentido común exigido para pertenecer a la raza humana y pasar de simple animal, nunca se le ocurriría pronunciar las palabras "Te reto a…" delante de Gregory House.

Especialmente si estaba ligeramente borracho, eufórico, exultante, con los bolsillos llenos, y solo, porque un tambaleante James Wilson se había ido protestando por haber perdido seis de los grandes.

Especialmente si estás también ligeramente borracha, deprimida porque de nuevo no has sabido ser médica, y el culpable de tus penas y alegrías está en la mesa de póker riendo solo acompañado de una botella de whisky y docenas de arrugados billetes, eres su jefa y te llamas Lisa Cuddy.

Gregory House se jactaba de ser muchas cosas. Y Lisa Cuddy lo había averiguado desde todos los ángulos posibles.

A la mañana siguiente, ella pondría el grito en el cielo y se arrepentiría enseguida por el dolor punzante en su cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente, él se excusaría diciendo que había empezado ella.

Porque ella sabía que nunca rechazaba un reto, y menos si venía de su rival más antiguo, los dos estaban borrachos y vestidos de fiesta.

Porque primero la había ganado una partida de póker.  
Ella se había enfurruñado y se había seguido hundiendo en la auto-aversión. Pero ni siquiera eso la había detenido.

.-Apuesto a que no besas tan bien como todas esas pobres tontas ávidas de una mirada tuya prometían en Michigan.

A pesar de los rumores, Gregory House y Lisa Cuddy no habían estado juntos en Michigan. Ni en ningún otro sitio, vaya. Ni siquiera se habían besado. No porque no lo hubieran deseado en algún momento, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos por disimular…

Y, a pesar de estar perdidos de borrachos, cuando él la besó lento, largo, dejándola sin aliento, Gregory House y Lisa Cuddy tuvieron un momento de lucidez y se preguntaron por qué demonios, habían esperado tanto para hacerlo.

Pero el alcohol, amigos míos, es malo. Especialmente si te llamas Lisa Cuddy, estás borracha, deprimida, has perdido todo el dinero que llevabas encima y el médico al que creías odiar te está dando el beso de tu vida.

Especialmente si cuando dicho médico se separa y tú te quedas con cara de pánfila, pensando sólo en los incoherentes puntos luminosos que te rodean y en que de repente todo parece esfumarse, menos el alcohol en tus venas y su sabor adictivo en tu boca.

Especialmente (y estaba empezando a odiar la palabrita) si él te mira y te sonríe con ese gesto gatuno que parece aún más corrosivo e intrigante, tan irresistiblemente magnético y atrayente, tan irresistiblemente…_House_, y te dice

"_Te reto al resto"_

**The End**

Estoy escribiendo viñetas (porque esto es demasiado largo para ser un drabble n.n'') post-episodes y alternative-endings Huddy… esta sería la correspondiente a "Apuesto el resto", aunque las demás las agruparía en un solo fic… ¿qué les parece? n.n

No está bien esto de seguir posteando teniendo como tengo Euphoria, ¿si? ¡Lo reconozco, pero también estoy con un post-Sin Razón que ahora me absorbe xD Y un post-¿Quién es tu padre? pero pre-Sin razón que me lleva obsesionando desde que vi ese cap… ¿lioso? Way… :P

¡Reviews!

¡Besitos!


End file.
